


Understanding

by rsadelle



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-19
Updated: 1999-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Berg have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a dialogue roll. I'm sure I'll slip on the butter soon.

"Berg! I'm back."

"I tried calling Ashley. She hates me."

"You don't need her. You've got me."

"Whatever, Pete. You know I want Ashley."

"Berg, you said it yourself: she hates you. She didn't get any of your drawings. I knew what they were, Berg."

"Yeah. Well, we've got 'history' the way Ashley and Justin do."

"It's not just about history, Berg. I *understand* you. And you understand me."

"Pete, you're not helping here. What am I going to do about Ashley."

"Forget about Ashley. You don't need her. You've got me."

"Yeah and you're a great friend, but what do I do about Ashley?"

"Berg, don't you get it? You don't do anything about Ashley. You stay here with me."

"Look, Pete, I know we've been sleeping together, but that's all it is."

"No, Berg, that's not all it is. I understand you. You know, I was happy that Justin was winning. I was happy because it meant Ashley wasn't going to get you. That's-- that's passion, Berg. That's what my grandfather was talking about."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Pete?"

"I love you, Berg."

"Pete. What am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to say you love me."

"But Pete--"

"Berg. Berg, I understand you. How often do you meet someone who understands you?"

"Not very often."

"Yeah, so, react the way you're supposed to."

"I love you, Pete."

"That's better. Now kiss me."

"Okay."

"That's better."

"Mmm."

"And now you can forget about Ashley."

"Yes, whatever you say, Pete."


End file.
